<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight’s Service by anija</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739872">A Knight’s Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anija/pseuds/anija'>anija</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, dick stepping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anija/pseuds/anija</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku comes over to the Suou mansion for a visit until to find himself in a familiar situation with Tsukasa who has more extravagant plans this time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oukawa Kohaku &amp; Suou Tsukasa, Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight’s Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ex-christian inside me was quaking while writing this… I’ve been thinking kohatsuka for awhile and I’ve been in denial of shipping it bc of fear but now I’m finally accept my sins and writing a fic about them to cope. hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, am I making you <em>uncomfortable</em>, Kohaku?”</p><p>The question Tsukasa asked Kohaku made his skin crawled as he laid in the private den of the Suou mansion. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His tone was cocky and if Kohaku wasn't on the floor and restrained by rope, he would’ve already deck Tsukasa square in the face.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”No, but ya sure are pissin me off right now!” cursed Kohaku, ”Why the hell are you doin this shit again?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa bends down to Kohaku’s eye level and gives him a sulky pout.</p>
  <p>”I know it’s not very chivalrous of me to have you in this <em>compromising</em> position…” snapped Tsukasa “But can I please ask you to stop using <em>vulgar</em> language towards me!”</p>
  <p>He then proceeds to pull on Kohaku’s cheeks roughly, pinching them with vigor.</p>
  <p>”Aaah!! cried Kohaku, ”Cwut that out!!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa smiled at Kohaku’s plead and let go of his cheeks. Kohaku glared daggers as Tsukasa stood back up, looking down at him with gleeful eyes. </p>
  <p>”Sorry for being so <em>rough</em> with you~!” teased Tsukasa. “You see, I knew you wouldn't fall for the trick twice so I asked one of my maids to tie you up and drop you off here while you were sleeping!” </p>
  <p>”Havin’ your servants do ya dirty work huh? scoffed Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Trust me, I would have done it myself but I didn't want to have a <em>quarrel</em> break out.” stated Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway, what are you plannin to do to me huh?” asked Kohaku. “If ya tryin to get something out of me, it won't work!” </p>
  <p>Tsukasa was tight-lipped upon hearing Kohaku’s question. The den grew dead silent and Kohaku was glaring at his cousin, who also was staring at him, with impatience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well?! Spit it out!” shouted Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kohakun… if I may be crude with you…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk appeared on Tsukasa’s face, overwhelming Kohaku with its sinisterness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to <em>enrapture</em> you~” disclosed Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku, bewildered by Tsukasa’s answer, felt an uneasiness fill up his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“E-en…rap…ture?! What the hell is he goin on ‘bout??”</em> thought Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah! You look surprised, I guess I should be more clear about my intentions…” professed Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You see…”  said Tsukasa, bending down once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Tsukasa was inches away from Kohaku’s face and Kohaku immediately flushed. Tsukasa’s features were soft yet defined and his red locks of hair slightly tickled his skin. </p>
  <p>To say he wasn’t looking handsome right now would be an absolute lie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know it’s <em>forbidden</em> but I can’t hold my back my urges any longer. The real reason why I invited you over was to <em>“play”</em> with you!” exhorted Tsukasa.</p>
  <p>“Play!?! Look ya jokes aren’t funny! Besides I’m not a li’l ki-“ fumed Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he finished, Tsukasa hovered over Kohaku’s lap and lifted his chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My precious cousin, I want to give you my love… <em>passionately</em>~” appealed Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He locked his gaze out to Kohaku like he was his prey and grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took a few seconds to process what Tsukasa was alluding before it finally clicks in Kohaku’s head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“H- HUH?! WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YA TALKIN ABOUT?? BOU?? BOU?? shouted Kohaku. He tried to wiggle himself free, thinking of any form of escape despited his restrictions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Tsukasa throttled his bonded legs and pinned the struggling Kohaku’s hands to the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I- I! Why are ya? W-we can’t-“ babbled Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa lifted one of his hands away from Kohaku‘s tied ones and pressed a single finger on to his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please, Oukawa… Will you please indulge me… for a bit?” divulged Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of Tsukasa saying his family name made Kohaku’s heart race and his already flushed face was now bright red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bou…” said Kohaku, looking away in embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows he shouldn’t let Tsukasa get his way and he knows shouldn’t entertain his cousin’s lust and yet…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“O-Okay…” consented Kohaku, looking into Tsukasa’s hungry eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Marvelous</em>~” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without haste, Tsukasa pressed his lips on Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku shook as the sensation was new to him and he didn’t know how to react. He had never kissed anyone before so to have his first kiss taken by his cousin made him a jittery mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa pulled away and smiled at Kohaku’s state.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How cute... said Tsukasa licking his lips, “Was that your first <em>kiss</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“AAAH! I- THAT’S NONE OF YA BUSINESS!! I DON’T HAFTA TELL YA ANYTHI-” roared Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa moves into Kohaku’s open mouth and uses his tongue to shut Kohaku’s rant up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Jesus</em>, you can be.... so loud… sometimes… muttered Tsukasa between breaths.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmmh!” was all Kohaku could muster to say as he was getting overpowered by Tsukasa’s ferocity. He looks at the older boy who was grinding his hips on to Kohaku’s waist and staring at him with open glossy eyes. Tsukasa’s lips felt soft and had a slight taste of whatever fancy dessert he must have eaten this morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku’s heart was beating as more of Tsukasa’s sweet-tasting saliva entered his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aaah~ Bou…” moaned Kohaku, letting a warm breathy sigh across Tsukasa's tender lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku stopped his resistance and give into Tsukasa’s dominance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they tilted their heads, drool begin to run down both of the boys' chins. The two also stop to breathe ever now and then before sinking back into each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa wrap his hands around Kohaku, reaching down low to squeeze Kohaku’s behind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Aaaaaaah~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku let out an even more lustful moan as he felt both of Tsukasa’s hands affectionately fondled his ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku’s body felt stiff due to his rope restraints but he was so entranced with Tsukasa’s tongue and hands that he didn’t seem to care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa pulls away from Kohaku, having only a tread of saliva still connecting them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oukawa… Are you erected?” asked Tsukasa. “I can feel your <em>member</em>…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Mmmmmh…?” questioned Kohaku letting out a confused moan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that Tsukasa has mentioned, Kohaku’s dick did felt hard as he looks down to see the erection in his pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“U-Um yeah…” confessed Kohaku, “Why are ya askin?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well since you’re still a <em>virgin</em>, I don’t want to go too far with you today.” stated Tsukasa</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa’s “today” implied that they would have more visits which did enticed Kohaku’s desires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-well as long as I don’t gonna get tied up again! My whole body is sor-” said Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But! Today, I will give you an extra special treat!” continued Tsukasa. He stood back up and hovered over Kohaku once again with ominous eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oukawa… if you may… please spread open your legs” insisted Tsukasa. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh??” blurted Kohaku. “What the heck are ya plannin to do to me?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Relax</em>! Trust me… I promise you ”it” will feel good!” exclaimed Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although Kohaku didn’t trust the tone in Tsukasa’s voice, he opens his legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If I may ask… can you address me as “<em>My Lord</em>” during this?” added Tsukasa. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>M-My loo… rd?</em> What the hell? Why do ya want me to say that?!” shouted Kohaku. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku soon received his answer as a slight pressure placed on his dick as he looks to Tsukasa’s shoe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Augh!!” cried Kohaku. The sudden pressure shocked him and his erection started throbbing faster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa teased the tip of Kohaku’s dick and grind his sole deeper, knowing he could get more of a reaction doing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah~! Aaaah~!” moaned Kohaku. He could feel the precum dripping out and the look of control and power in Tsukasa’s violet eyes turned him on even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aaah Bo-” faltered Kohaku. But he was cut off as a forceful stomp pressed on his dick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“GAAAAAH!!” howled Kohaku, wailing as tears run down his rosy cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa gave him a sadistic smile as he watched Kohaku’s cries and grabbed the roots of his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kohakun~! I gave you an <em>order</em> earlier so please do your best to follow it, okay?” directed Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let go of Kohaku’s hair and return back to pressing his shoe against his dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on now… I didn’t step on your <em>penis</em> that hard~” teased Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa’s words didn’t ease Kohaku’s pain yet the touch of Tsukasa’s sole sent waves of pleasure within him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was clear to Kohaku that like a king drunk with power, being dominant was what got Tsukasa off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to fight back, yell or even scream but he couldn’t. It was like a masochistic satisfaction was overtaking Kohaku’s logic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My… Lo…rd… please!” begged Kohaku. “My Lord, more!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah… as you desire!” gushed Tsukasa, rubbing his shoe all over Kohaku’s budge. “Anything for my adorable kin~!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmmh! My lord~” moaned Kohaku. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa continues to play with Kohaku’s dick as his precum started leaking from his pants. Kohaku was in total bliss from the overstimulation and he was finally reached his limit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But before he could ejaculate, Tsukasa stopped and pressed his shoe directly on his tip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aaah… my lord! My lord…” panted Kohaku. “I’m… please…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please… what?” taunted Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please let me cum, my lord!” pleaded Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa finally lifted up his shoe at the eager response, smirking with amusement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kohaku came at the release and the warmth of his semen dripped over his bonded legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Aaaah~” sighed Kohaku as he looked Tsukasa with hazy eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa, looking quite satisfied, crouched down to Kohaku’s face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kohakun… did you enjoy yourself~?” asked Tsukasa. “I hope our playdate was good enough for you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My l- I MEAN BOU!! shouted Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Haha don’t worry, you can still continue to call me that anytime for now~” teased Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa gave one last gentle kiss on Kohaku’s flushed face, locking eyes once more much to Kohaku‘s dismay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway, shall we untied those restraints of yours and get you all clean up?” asserted Tsukasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fact that he had gotten swayed into his cousin’s sinful escapade burned into Kohaku’s ego.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet the thought of more “visits” to the Suou mansion filled his mind secretly with anticipation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bou… ya really are a bastard!” yelled Kohaku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukasa looked surprised by Kohaku’s statement but he soon gave him a cheeky smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fufu~ Please don’t slay with such <em>cruel</em> words! After all dear Kohakun, it’s knight’s sole duty to <em>serve</em>!” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsukasa: honey it’s time for your afternoon dick flattening! </p><p>Kohaku: *sigh* yes dear…</p><p>Comments and kudos are welcome! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>